Complicated
by SexxiNElusive
Summary: Zuko has been disposed of by Azula after being deemed unworthy enough to return. He should've known. But now the Gaang finds him and has a grudge against him...can he survive like this...with his worst enemies and his most wanted prize?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: dont own it!!

* * *

Complicated

Consciousness slipped in and out of Zuko's clutches. A hard object hit his head; and Zuko knew no more.

Toph felt Zuko's heartbeat, and could almost imagine his pathetic form just lying there in the grass. She had gone out for a late night walk, and was sorely disappointed that it was going to have to be cancelled. Toph ran back to camp to tell the others of her discovery. She was elated that she was making a helpful addition to their travels.

As blind as she was, Toph wasn't stupid. She knew what had gone on with the Gaang before she joined. She knew that Zuko the Fire Prince was out to get them all.

Toph's heart jolted as she felt Sokka near by; looked like he was going to be the first to know.

"Sokka," Toph said in her rough voice, "Come with me! I have something to show you!"

Sokka bounded down towards the thick forest-y area with Toph and wasn't expecting what he was about to see. Sokka's eyes bulged as he saw a bleeding, unconscious Zuko lying in the grass in front of him.

"Toph," he breathed, "As much as I don't like Fire Nation, we have to do something! If he dies…wait that's good thing…" Sokka was now very confused, and sickened. Zuko wasn't pleasant sight, and his smell wasn't a bouquet of roses either.

"I know what you're thinking," Toph said as she bended a flat rock beneath him and carried him that way all the way back to camp.

* * *

hey!! sorry this was so short and i had to redo it!! but Powderedsugar...or something...sorry i cant remember ur name!! but they found an error so i thought id correct it!! lolz hope ya liked it! review plzz!! 


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: dont own it!

* * *

On their way back to camp, Toph and Sokka had to stop several times...mostly so Sokka could go throw-up. Toph laughed at this, but Sokka pointed out that if she could see Zuko, she'd vomit too. Toph was stung by this comment but kept quiet; after all, Katara needed peace and quiet to water-bend.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Katara said indignantly when they reached camp. "I will not heal him!"

"Katara!" Sokka said, "Come on! This is not the time for your pride to get in the way! This is a life we're talking about!"

Katara had not yet gotten over what had happened in the cave with Zuko; she bluntly refused to heal someone that would betray his own kin so readily.

"Think about it this way, Sugar Queen," Toph said, jumping into the conversation, "If he dies, it's your fault...y'know cuz' you had the chance to help him."

Katara opened her mouth to retort back, but found she could say nothing in return. Could she really live knowing she killed someone?

* * *

Sokka had to hand it to Toph; she really knew how to make people bend her way. Looking at Toph out of the corner of his eye, he saw that she was looking intently at Aang's sleeping form on the other side of camp.

"Maybe we should let Aang decide what we do with him." Toph suggested, "After all, him and Zuko are worst enemies. Or so I've heard."

"No," Katara sighed in a defeated way, "No, I'll do it." The blue-eyed girl rolled her sleeves up and a determined look crossed her face. She uncorked her water-skin and said, "No one can die like this, not even a Fire bender."

The wheels in Toph's mind began to turn; he was a Fire bender, huh? She knew he was from the Fire Nation, but this was very interesting news.

* * *

Katara streamed the water and gathered it in her hand; it began to glow. Katara worked on the worst wounds first, but found it irksome as Sokka and Toph watched her every move.

"Could you guys…kinda' go away?" Katara asked as politely as she could. Sokka and Toph both shrugged and went to their respective tents. Katara sighed in relief as they left; finally she could concentrate.

* * *

Zuko felt cool hands run over the side of his body; he felt his stabbing pains subside and his fire reignited inside of him. He was feeling better every minute…dying never felt better. Zuko re-thought this, if he was dying, then shouldn't Agni come before him and remind Zuko of his past sins? Why did it feel like he could hear crickets chirping, and why did a hazy view of trees come into focus? What was going on?

* * *

hey guys!! totally, its chapter 2!! hope ya like it!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey!! its SNE back in action! lol) hope you like ch. 3! i kno that the chapters are really short, but i have no other way to seperate them so they make sense!

* * *

Katara's breath fluttered over Zuko's bare and bloodied chest; she laid her head down to try to hear if his heart had restarted. The raven-haired heart-throb looked at Katara through one bleary eye, and almost had a heart attack! What the heck was the Water-peasant doing lying on his chest? 

Zuko grabbed Katara roughly by her braid and pried her off. Katara's hand flew to her head as she gasped in surprise.

"Get off." He growled menacingly, Zuko pushed himself into a sitting position with much difficulty. Whatever the Water-witch did was making him feel woozy.

"You healed me." He stated realizing that was why he couldn't feel any pain. Zuko turned his head to try to observe his surroundings…he also noticed was looking at the night sky; Katara had left after she was done healing him. Zuko shrugged, 'Whatever,' It wasn't like he cared. Zuko scratched his head, and painful memories came flooding back.

* * *

_Uncle Iroh was thrown in a prison cell somewhere in the lower part of Azula's ship; Zuko was given a "talking to" by his dear little sister. _

_"You see, Zu-Zu?" Azula asked Zuko in a fake loving voice "We have no need for you; Uncle Iroh's battle-field tactics are always welcome, but you on the other hand are not. You are worthless and useless to your country." With that said, she spit on his face; Zuko's eyes narrowed, "So glad we could have this talk!" She said happily before knocking him out. _

_

* * *

Zuko shuddered, thinking about his demon sister and the country that no longer belonged to him was strange. 'I'm spending the night here.' Zuko realized. The 16 year-old shuddered again, but this time he realized it was because of the cool night air. Zuko folded his hands and let his thumbs and index fingers stand up. He began to heat himself. _

* * *

From her tent, Katara could see the contrary Firebender deep in concentration. She closed the entrance flap and lay down to sleep. She pulled back the animal skins and settled down; suddenly Katara's head whipped up, she heard a sound from the campsite. Completely forgetting about their new unwelcome, unexpected guest, she ran outside. 

She was met with the sight of the almighty Prince Zuko leaning against an oak tree snoring gently.

* * *

review!! hope you liked it...ill try to update soon! totally! kazuko till the end!!- SNE 


	4. Chapter 4

It's been forever, but here it is:

Disclaimer: Still don't own it...

* * *

Zuko snapped to consciousness at the sound of an ear-splitting scream, he stood bolt upright and was ready to slip into a fighting stance.

"Sokka, you meanie! And Aang! I would never expect this from you! How could you?!" Katara's voice cut through Zuko's state of alert. Katara was standing by their morning campfire, looking angry at the two accused boys. "Bugs in my breakfast? That's just great! Come on, I barely get my sustenance and now this?! Urgh!"

Zuko's back hit the comfortable oak tree and he slid down, exasperated at being on his guard for nothing. Sniggering from an all rock tent brought him back to reality. "Wow, Sugar Queen. I didn't think you were that dumb, but I guess I was wrong to put it past you." Toph's tent came down and she stepped out rather regally. "There's no way that Twinkle Toes and Snoozles here could think of a prank so ingenious!"

"You mean it was you?!" Katara cried outraged and stomped to her friend.

A satisfied smirk sat upon Toph's face, emphasizing her mischievous features. "Aww," She said her tone meaning to annoy, "Did I hurt your feewings?"

"No, it was just disgusting!" And apparently too angry to speak anymore, Katara just plopped down where she was and exhaled.

"Hey Katara," Sokka said hesitantly, "Your patient is up…"

Katara reacted immediately, "Argg! Do not speak to me!" She seethed, and turned around to face the other way, when a certain someone spoiled the view of the green trees. Zuko. How could she have forgotten?!

* * *

SNE


End file.
